Miritama one shots
by fimlover66
Summary: This will be a collection of random one-shots of Mirio X Tamaki. Right now I don't have it rated M, but that will change when I get to a smut chapter. These stories will range from fluff to smut, to angst, I'll let you know at the beginning of the chapter. Feel free to give me requests, I might just use them! They will probably all be from Tamaki's perspective or 3rd person.
1. Tamaki's scars(angst)

AN

This chapter is angst with a bit of sauce.

**Content Warning: s*lf h*rm scars.**

We were on my bed, where Mirio was bombarding my face and neck with kisses, while he gave me a chance to breathe after making out. My eyes were closed as I involuntarily let out a moan of pleasure. I felt the kisses stop as he grabbed the hem of my shirt. I looked up and saw his big blue eyes staring out me, "may I?" he asked, he always wanted to make sure that I felt compter le. It's not like he hasn't seen me topless before, but never when we were alone, I nodded and brought myself into more of a sitting position as he pulled my long sleeve shit off of me, and tossed it aside. I could feel his eyes scanning my bare torso, I got a little self-conscious and put my arms in front of me blocking his view slightly

Mirio took the hit immediately and brought his attention to my face as he got off of me, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Tamaki? are in ok? Did I go too far?" he asked.

"No it's just...I..." is managed to stutter. He was about to get my shirt when he grabbed my hands and noticed something. Something that I'd rather he not see.

"Tamaki, baby, what happened to your arms? Who did this to you?" he stroked my hair as I looked down at my lap.

Of course, he wouldn't know what those were, he was always so happy and optimistic, what would he know about depression.

"I-I cut th-them," my voice was bearly even a whisper. For a moment all I could hear was the rapid beating of my heart, as my boyfriend proceeded that statement. Whenever I'm was going have my arms exposed I'd put cosmetic coverup on. Mirio might not be very book smart but he has social smarts I'm sure that he at least heard of self-harm before.

I felt his strong arms pull me up into a hug. I felt something dripping on my head. Were those tears?. "I'm so sorry, Tamaki, I'm so sorry" he whispered. I looked up at him, tears were falling from his eyes down his cheek and off his chin.

"Miri.. you-you didn't do anything...it was a long time ago."

"Did you do it after we met?" I nodded my answer.

He pulled away slightly and looked down at my arms and stared at the scars, and then he gently brushed his hand over the scars on my right wrist. I couldn't do anything but sit there, afraid to move.

"Then you were suffering so much and I never realized it," then he pulled me back into a tight hug, he was still crying. Eventually, he let go and got me my shirt. Neither of us was in the mood anymore.


	2. Tamaki's poem(fluff with a poem)

AN

This story takes place before moving into the dorms

The poem was written by me.

The paced breathing that I have Tamaki doing is scientifically proven to actually help lower your heart rate and calm you down, I use it a lot.

The final bell rang and I bolted for the door, school was rough today I had to give a presentation this afternoon and I was mentally exhausted and I just needed to get away from everyone, well there was one person I'd be fine being with. But I just can't be around everyone I needed to get home, where I could hide in my room, I was putting on my shoes when I heard Mirio call my name.

I turned around to see him holding up my backpack that I must have left in my rush leave. Then I noticed that he had something in his other hand. My poetry journal... I hope he didn't read it, no one knows that I write poetry it's embarrassing, I know that he wouldn't judge me for that, but a lot of them were love poems about him. I started hyperventilating, Calm down Tamaki, take a breath. I dropped my head against the wall and started breathing my breathing exercises: in, 2, 3, 4, hold, 2, 3, 4, out, 2, 3, 4.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him bow so hard that his head almost reached the floor. "I'm so sorry Tamaki! It fell out of your bag when I picked it up! And opened I didn't mean to read it I didn't know how personal it was! Please forgive me! I am not worthy of your feeling towards me! You poetry master"

Feeling towards me, maybe he means our friendship, of course, he doesn't mean our friendship he must have read one of my love poems, but he's still talking to me, he's just being nice he's always nice that what makes him so wonderful! But I had to see just how bad it was. "whi-which one di-did you re-read" I managed to mutter, he stood up straight and opened the book showing me this poem.

You are perfection.

Your hair,

Your smile,

Those big blue eyes.

Eyes that,

I could stare at all day.

Eyes that,

I could get lost in.

Eyes that,

I want to stare at

All day.

Eyes that,

I could get lost in.

Eyes that,

I want to get lost in

But I can't.

Your arms.

So strong,

So powerfull,

Yet they must be

So tender,

Because,

they belong to you.

I wish,

That I could be held,

Wrapped in those powerful arms.

How warm and cozy,

That would feel,

How safe and secure,

I would be,

Wrapped in those powerful arms.

Being held in those arms,

And looking up into,

Those bright blue orbs

I can only imagine,

imagine how great that would feel.

But it is not meant to be.

For my secret,

I could never tell.

For

I would not want.

To risk losing you,

As a friend.

For if I told you.

You would not want

To be around me

It would be awkward,

for it would be weird.

And you would drift away.

Away from me.

And I would be left alone.

Alone with my thoughts.

My thoughts of you,

My thoughts of me,

Thoughts that merge,

In my hopes and dreams

A reality that I cave,

One that will not come to be.

You and me,

Mirio and Tamaki.

Together

Forever

Only in dreams,

Could this be true.

As I looked at it my face must have started glowing with how much I was blushing I was absolutely mortified, I that one actually said his name as well as my feelings I even dotted the 'i's in his name with harts like a grade school girl! I wished that I had Mirio's quirk so the floor could literally swallow me whole... My life is ruined my best friend hates me now and is just pretending to be nice to me because that's who he is always nice to everyone, but it wouldn't last... After an eternity of spiraling thoughts he spoke, "would you like me to hold you?" he asked with such a timid voice.

"Wh-what..." I didn't believe my ears he wanted to hold me like in my poem. I thought that he would never want to that he would hate me after reading this! Now he's asking to hold me?! I must have heard wrong this can't be happing I must be dreaming!

He let out a small nervous chuckle. "Like in the poem, I want to hold you, and look into your eyes..."

I looked up at him, his smile was sincere and his arms were open. My eyes grew wide could this be real? Slowly I walked up to him, and he drew his arms around me, I looked up to see his perfect smile and breathtaking blue eyes, I was always too nervous to look into them for long, but I soon lost myself in this heavenly situation. For the first time that day, my lips formed a genuine smile, as I wrapped my arms around his wide torso as he pulled me in closer. When my arms met behind his back I pinched myself and it hurt! This isn't a dream! Knowing that this was real I let myself melt in his arms and get lost in his eyes. This must be what heaven feels like. and for once I didn't care what our classmates thought, as they started filtering into the shoe locker.

AN

So I'm willing to do customized love poem commissions. That poem there is around my normal skill level. If you want one message me on discord fimlover66

or email me at fimlover66 (I probably won't get back to you right away if you go the email rout).


	3. One of those days(real songhurtcomfot)

I turned off my alarm, and my body just didn't want to move. I just stared blankly at the ceiling of my dorm room, hoping to get even an ounce of motivation. I heard. let out a sigh,

Today was just one of those days, one of those days where everything just goes wrong. I heard movement outside of my dorm swell then start to dispute, then I managed to drag myself out of bed. I went through the motions of getting ready and of course I didn't cross paths with my boyfriend, why would I be so lucky.

I was running late for class so I didn't have time to grab breakfast at the cafeteria, I wasn't hungry, in fact, I didn't feel like I could eat anything anyway. I decided to just skip breakfast altogether, we only had academic classes in the morning so it didn't matter that I wouldn't be able to use my quirk.

I was running completely on auto-pilot and could not tell you anything that we were teaching us. My brain was just too full of empty.

We were dismissed for lunch, but I didn't get up with the rest of the class, I just didn't have the energy to try, I didn't even care enough to try.

"Tamaki-kun?" I heard Mirio call out my name, I just let out a sigh. I wanted at the face of someone who loves me, though I couldn't figure out why he would, who'd chose to be in love with a worthless piece of shit like me.

"Oh no, you're having one of your episodes again aren't you?" he asked. My lack of response gave him all the answer he needed, and more. I felt his arms wrap around me, as he was kneeling on the floor next to my chair. I let my head fall onto his shoulder, and he started petting my hair. I love it when he plays with my hair. Then he started singing softly, slowing getting louder as the song progressed.

"Stay strong, my wings. Don't let me go.

I can make it. I'm not on my own.

Keep flying on through the day.

On my love!"

I recognized it immediately, it was my favorite song...

"If I could soar the sky for hours

just like a butterfly through flowers,

I'll come to see you

while I'm wearing a smile on my face.

Let go. Forget your worries.

Pack up, time to go, now let's hurry.

You know they're waiting,

and there's no time for fooling around."

The more he sang the better I felt, he knew music had that effect on me.

"So tell me, oh-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.

If I could soar through the skies anymore.

Oh I don't know-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

what tomorrow will bring.

Will I reach all of my dreams?

After the dream I'm lost and alone.

Quickly falling right through the unknown.

So I will fly and be free.

Escape this awful wasteland.

I will not worry!"

I started to quietly hum along.

"Stay strong, my wings, don't let me go.

I can make it. I'm not on my own.

Keep flying on through the day.

On my love!

I can fly the sky with no doubts,

Just like when I spread my own wings out.

I'll keep my head up,

and I'll shout as I leave from the ground.

I'm singing to the beat,

I won't stop.

Gotta keep on,

Won't give up.

I'll come and see you.

Just know I am here for you now.

So tell me, oh-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.

Will my voice echo throughout the whole town?

Oh I don't know-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

what tomorrow will bring.

I am anticipating!

After the dream that felt wouldn't end,

now I'm back in my own world again.

But I'll be back. Sun or rain.

I will do my best and fight through the day!"

I started softly singing along with Mirio.

"Stay strong, my wings. Don't fail me now.

We can make it, we'll do it somehow.

Keep flying on through the day.

On my love!

After the dream I'm lost and alone.

Quickly falling right through the unknown.

So I will fly and be free.

Escape this awful wasteland.

I will not worry!

Stay strong, my wings. Don't let me go.

I can make it. I'm not on my own.

Keep flying on through the day.

Oh yeah!

After the dream that felt wouldn't end.

Now I'm back in my own world again.

But I'll be back. Sun or rain.

I will do my best and fight through the day!

Stay strong, my wings. Don't fail me now.

We can make it. We'll do it somehow.

Keep flying on through the day.

On my love!"

"So, how are my little butterfly's wings holding up now?" he asked.

I blushed I always blush when he calls me a butterfly, which is one of the reasons why he does it.

"Better," I mumbled as I looked up at him and his now vibrant smile.

"I'm glad," he responded placing a kiss on my forehead, "now you have a choice, we could go to the lunch rush together," this option wasn't very appealing to me, I don't like going there when I'm at my normal levels of anxiety and depression, it's too loud and crowded. "Or, I could go and get us both lunch, but that would mean leaving you here alone." I didn't like that option either. I had to find the lessor of the two evils. But I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and found my answer.

"Let's go together, I can face it on our love."


	4. Sitting in Silence(hurtcomfort)

Tamaki was down all day in school he didn't want to talk to anyone, not even me! That almost never happens he always talks to me! I couldn't focus in class all I could think about was my poor little elf being all depressed.

When classes ended he went straight for his dorm room, doing his best to ignore everyone.

Nejieri pulled me aside, "you better take care of Tamaki!" she ordered me as if I wasn't going to do that anyway!

"Hey, Don't worry! I got this!" I told her with more confidence than I actually had.

"Tamaki?" I called gently, as I knocked on his door, I made sure not to be too loud and startle him. I didn't get a response, so I called again, asking if I could come in. he didn't say anything but the door opened a crack, the only light was coming from the window. He was sitting on his bed in a cocoon of blankets, he must have used his quirk to extend his arm open the door! I entered, closing the door behind me he opened up his cacoon and I sat there, next to him. He immediately nuzzled his way into the crook of my arm, and I wrapped my arm around him.

"Do you want to talk or do you want to just cuddle," I asked. He answered my question with silence. I started petting his hair, because I know that he likes that. I don't know how long we sat like that, I was getting bored but this was for Tamaki not me, so I just sat there, holding him. Eventually, he spoke.

"Thank you, Mirio, I know that you don't like being still for long," his voice was so week and quite, he forced a small smile, he was just so cute, I couldn't help but smile back, though my smile had a lot more energy.

"I love you, Tamaki! For you I'd sit still forever it would make you feel even the teensiest bit better, you are feeling better right." once I realized what I said, my mouth dried and I froze that was the first time I used the L-word.

"I love you too, Mirio," he whispered back, I let out a sigh of relief knowing that he loved me back. He then brought his head up so his face was neer mine. That was Tamaki's way of saying that he wants a kiss, no matter how many times I tell him it's fine he's always afraid to directly ask for a kiss. Brought my lips to meet his, for a quick peck.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Tamaki."


	5. Watching the Sunrise (fluff)

I was begrudgingly awoken by my phone buzzing, I rolled over to see who was calling me in the middle of the night. It was Mirio.

"Mirio?" I mumbled, not fully awake yet.

"Hey, Tamaki!" his voice was as perky as ever, "come outside I want to show you something! I won't tell you what it is but trusts me you'll like it!"

I didn't know he could possibly want at four in the morning, but I trusted my boyfriend "I'll be right out," I responded I decided to just go out in my pajamas, which were just flannel pants and an over-sized t-shirt. I move quietly not wanting to wake up my parents. Soon I reached the front door, and Mirio, he was fully dressed.

"Get in the car, I need to take you somewhere!" with that he ushered me, still half asleep, into his car, I would follow him anywhere without question. I must have dozed off during the ride, for I woke up being carried bridle style up a grassy hill, there were fireflies everywhere. They light up the ground while stars dotted the sky. The moon lay low on the horizon behind us.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Where at the park a few towns over, the one you don't like to go to because it's always too crowded," he whispered, placing me down on a blanket, "It's almost time," he sat down next to me and I curled up onto his lap, resaving a forehead kiss, making me blush. no matter how many times he did that I still blush. I love forehead kisses, there just so intimate and sweet. I nuzzled into his muscular torso and he wrapped his arms around me; I was completely at peace I don't know exactly how long we stayed like that with me in his arms, with no one to disturb us...

"Look, Tamaki, it's about to start," he wisped in such a gentle voice. I looked up to see warm light emerge from the horizon. The sun itself fallowed, filling the clouds with color. It was truly breathtaking. We sat there curled up as it rose. And the best part was it was only the two of us, no crowds to make me nervous or any sound besides the crickets to ruin this peaceful moment, this was perfect. This was worth getting up for.


	6. I'm not as brave(poem and fluff)

AN

* * *

No angst just fluff.  
Poems were written by me!  
Mirio's POV

* * *

Class let out a while ago, but me and Tamaki were just leaving the building. He likes waiting for everyone else to leave first so he doesn't have to deal with crowds and what kinda boyfriend would I be if I left him there alone?

On our way back to our dorm, going on the usual path. He spoke. "Mirio? Wo-would you be ok if I sto-oped and wrote a poem?"

I immediately agreed it's rare that Tamaki ever directly asked for something, so I had to agree! I looked around "Tamaki, where are you going to write? There are no tables or even benches nearby."

"I ca-an just sit on the gra-ass, but if you want to co-continue going that's fine." he stuttered.

"No no! It's fine to write the poem while you're inspired!" I encouraged.

A big heart-melting smile appeared on his face as he sat down on the grass and pulled on a notebook and pencil. Opening to the first page he started to wright. I never thought much about his poetry, I'm not really one for written words but Tamaki loves writing them so I should take some interest in them! I can't believe that we've been dating for almost a month and a half and I never read any of his poems! I'm such a bad boyfriend!

I looked over at him sitting on the grass in the shade of a tree, a gentle breeze blowing through his long hair. I sat down next to him watching his hand move across the notebook. He looked so peaceful and adorable!

I don't know how long I was staring at him but he looked up at me and sheepishly thanked me as he started to pack up.

"Can I hear it?" I asked, surprising the poet.

"It's not very good," he responded Sheepishly.

"Come on, I'm sure it's great, you're !" I encouraged with a huge smile.

"O-ok," he responded giving in, before reading, "  
The sun.  
Shining down,  
Upon the world,  
With it's  
Eternal glow.

The sun.  
Poking though  
The leaves,  
As they dance.

Dancing to,  
The erratic flow,  
Of the whims,  
Of the wind.

Tranquility unpredictable.  
Controlling,  
The sun's glow.  
Controlling,  
Where it may, Shed its light,  
And allowing it,  
To land,  
Upon the ground  
Below." he finished, his voice growing more steady as he read more, getting lost in his words it was really beautiful both Tamaki and his poem.

"That was great Tamaki!" he shriveled and looked away blushing at my compliment. He always does that whenever anyone says something nice about him, he just isn't able to take a compliment! "Do you have any more?"

"This is a new book, that's the only one I have in it, but I have a stack of them in my room, if you want to read them..." he trailed off.

"That would be great!" I responded as we got up, then I realized something, "how do you have a whole stack of them? We only moved in like two months ago."

"I don't want my parents reading them," he responded.

"But your fine with me reading them? I don't have to look at them if you don't want me too," I wanted to hear more but I didn't want to pressure him into him showing me something really personal.

"Don't worry about it! This makes you happy and I want you to be happy!" I extended my hand to help him get up he took it. Once he was up I started talking again. "You know I kinda feel bad that I never looked at any of your poems."

We spent the rest of the walk-in silence. Once we got to his room he grabbed a tall stack of worn notebooks, there had to be at least two dozen!.

"Here they are... there not very good..." he warned me again, grabbing a book at random. I sat down on his bed and he sat so close to me that he was partially sitting on my lap.

"I'm sure their great! Just like the last one you said was bad," I reassured, my blue eyes meeting his indigo ones, eventually, blushing, he broke the eye contact and turned his attention to the book, he opened it and started reading.

"What is this feeling,  
All warm and new?  
What is this feeling,  
Always centered around you?

I don't know What to think,  
I don't like things that are new.

But I like this feeling.  
How I feel around you.

But the feeling is scary,  
But only because It is new.

What is this feeling,  
Always centered around you?

My heart starts racing.  
But this time,  
For once,  
it feels nice.

For When I'm around you,  
I feel safe and secure,  
Something else that is new.

What is this feeling,  
All warm and new?  
But what can I say,  
Except that I love you?"

I didn't know much about poetry but that poem was really adorable!

"Tamaki?" I asked, "who were you writing about?" I joked.

"You, it's about you, Mirio."

This made me confused because it was dated three years ago! When I asked about that he got all embarrassed. "I didn't have the courage to ask you out, I didn't want to lose you as a friend" he admitted. I was once again stunned by the power of his anxiety.

"I can't believe you were able to have a crush on me for more than three years without telling me! Was bearly even able to go a week before asking you out!"

"I'm not as brave as you are Mirio," he sighed.

"For someone whose not that brave, you're letting me read your poems and these seem like they get pretty personal, that's a whole different kind of brave," he blushed as I pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. "Even I'm not that brave," I whispered into his pointed ear.


	7. I've Seen Enough Hentai

AN

* * *

I told you that there would be a smut chapter, so have some smut. Pure unadulterated smut.  
Tt's con-noncon.  
So if you're not into that don't read this chapter

* * *

"Tamaki!" Mirio called out to me as I was packing up my school books, I looked up at him, his beautiful blue eyes and ever-present smile was etched on to his face, though today his smile was a bit off he came walking towards me. "Do you want to come to my place, my parents are going to be out until tomorrow." my face turned bright red, at that comment. Not just because it implies that were having sex, but the fact that he announced that to the handful of our classmates that were packing up.

he made his voice as suggestive as possible, that and the implementation of what he didn't need to say made my penis twitch and my face turn bright red as placed my head against the nearest wall. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Mirio's I recognized his touch.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you, Tamaki," he said nervously, "I should have been more discrete, I just have something really excited planned for us," that part he spoke softly so only I could hear it. "I'll tell you when we get to my place, if you want to come that is."

I nodded and stepped away from the wall, I still avoided looking at people as we got our shoes and left UA, my face was bright red the entire time.

As we approached Mirio's house, he had us stop to get me calamari bights, he told me to eat them and that he'd tell me why later. I couldn't understand what my boyfriend was planing, so I just started eating.

When we reached his apartment he told me what he had in mind.

* * *

"You want me to what!?" I almost choked on my calamari as I blurred that out not believing my ears. He just shifted nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Yea... I kinda wanted us to do this since we started dating..." he let out a little laugh.

I was at a loss for words I could never do that to him even if he wanted me to. What if I hurt him?

"Please Tamaki!" he whimpered, "we'll still have our safe word so you know that I can stop it anytime! Plus I could always faze through you if I need to!" He gave me one of his big beautiful smiles. I didn't know if I could do it I've never been the one in control, Mirio always was.

"I-I'll does it... for you Mirio," I gave in, I wanted him to be happy, it worked. His smile grew extra wide and genuine.

"I'll go change!" He practically skipped out to his bedroom. I smiled as I shook my head slightly He's just so cute! He came out wearing an old t-shirt and shorts, he put a pot of water on the floor for them to use as lubricant.

I took a deep breath and turned my hands into tentacles and lifted a squirming MIrio off the ground, and ripped Mirio's shirt off as he was kicking and trying to get free. I knew that this is what he wanted but this was still a little nerve-racking, then I split one of my tentacles and had it reach into the front of my boyfriend's sorts and wrapped part of my self around his already hard member, and he let out a grown of pleasure this showed me how much he's enjoying this, so I relaxed a little. I jerked him off a little before tearing off his shorts leaving him naked suspended in my tentacles. I was in complete control, and it actually felt great, I even started to harden as I brushed my extremities over his bare chest, having my suction cups stick to his exposed skin. I was rewarded with another mone, which made me fully hard. I had him dangle off the ground and shook him, while I dipped one of my tentacles into the cold water. I slowly dragged a wet tentacle down his back making him squirm.

"Tamaki! Please!" he begged as I rotated him so he was facing me, I was actually relishing being in charge, I slip my member inside of him, and he pushed his but against my penetrating member. His face was that of pure joy, I stated pumping pushing myself farther inside of him and had another small tentacle jerk off his throbbing penis at the same time. I could see how close he was! I rotated the tentacle inside of him. "Oh Tamaki!" he screamed as he came, showering me with his warm gue. As he went limp. I pulled him close to me. "Best. orgasm ever," he said exhausted as he unzipped my tented pants, releasing my penis and started sucking. Anytime he came before me he always made sure that I came too. It wasn't long before I came in his mouth. He swallowed every drop.


	8. Not getting out of bed(poem hc)

The morning was halfway over and Tamaki never came to class I wish I pushed him more this morning when he told me to go ahead to class and that he'd be there soon! "Togata!"

"Yes? Yamada-sensei?" I responded jerked out of my thoughts by our teacher calling my name.

"It's time to get ready for training, can you get Amajini... I'm really really just not good dealing with him when he's in one of his moods," he admitted.

"Of course!" I replied hurrying to his dorm.

"Tamaki? Are you awake?" I spoke gently for fear of disturbing him.

"Unfortunately," not good! He sounded like he was crying.

"Tamaki, I'm coming in," I open the door, and just as I feared the lights were off, but I could still see from the light coming from the window. He was sitting curled up under his blanket in the back corner of his bed.

I sat down, next to him and he curled into me, and I kissed his forehead.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?"

He tried to start talking a few times, before pointing to his poetry journal, laying on the bed. "It's in there," his voice was weak and unsteady and it always breaks my heart to hear him like that.

I picked up the book found the newest one and started reading When,

It feels like  
The world,  
Is against you.  
And there is nothing  
, That you can do.

When,  
What's expected,  
Is just,  
too much  
To bere.

When,  
You don't know  
What you're doing.  
So it always,  
Comes out wrong.

When,  
You're at your wits' end,  
And,  
You have  
No idea  
What to do.

And,  
there is no  
End in sight.

And,  
There is nothing  
That you can do.

No way,  
To end the suffering.

No way,  
To ease the pain.

The pain.  
The suffering.  
That is stored inside

Only,  
This overwhelming  
Feeling,  
Of shame.

Shame,  
Caused by,  
Your inability,  
To function.  
Your inability,  
To get things done  
. Things,  
that should be easy,  
But for you.  
The solutions,  
Are out of reach.  
And your fear.

Your fear.  
Of reaching out,  
For help.  
For fear,  
Of their response.  
For fear,  
Of waisting  
Their time.  
For why  
Would they,  
Want to help you.  
Why would they care.  
About  
me.

I let out a sigh. Ok, I knew that he was having some trouble in math, but I didn't think it affected him this much, but this is Tamaki, all problems are exaggerated and lumped together, it's just how his mind works.

I held my boyfriend tight as I spoke. "Tamaki, having difficulty isn't something to be ashamed of and I'm sure if you asked sensei, he'd help you, don't ever feel like your wasting anyone's time. Your amazing Tamaki, I know that you don't always see that but I do, and so do lots of other people!"

He raised his gaze to meet mine, and I brushed a lock of hair off his face, his eyes were still puffy from crying, it hurt me to see him like that. I planted a kiss on his forehead.

"As much as I would like to just hold you all day, I was kinda sent here to bring you back to class..." his response was somewhere between a whimper and a groan. "I know babe, but we need to get to class. Please, for me," I begged. And he started to shakily get off of me and out of bed.


	9. End of Quarantine(extra fluff a poem)

**AN**

* * *

This one is a bit on the longer side, but it is very fluffy fluff, no angst, just fluff, with a poem at the end.

* * *

I woke up as the midday sun filtered through my curtains, I looked at my phone to check the time: twelve-forty two. Also in my notifications, I got a text from Mirio "call me when you wake up3" that was weird, I always text him when I wake up. I looked at the time: 8:22, he knows that that's hours before I wake up since the quarantine started and I didn't have to be anywhere at any time. Still half asleep I taped the screen to set up a video chat, he picked up almost instantly.

I smiled as his beautiful face appeared on my screen. Despite not having to leave his house his appearance was fully put together, I didn't understand why he put in the effort, I couldn't remember the last time I wore anything but pajamas.

"Good morning sleepyhead," he was just so cheerful, he was the one thing I missed about non-quarantine life.

"Morrin'" I yawned.

"Have you heard the news!" he sounded so excited.

"Mirio~, of course, I haven't I just woke up, calling you was the first thing I did."

"Well there ending the quarantine tomorrow!" I had mixed feelings about that, I've come to like my new life I could stay up all night, sleep all day and spend all my time writing without ever having to leave the house or do anything. Even on school holidays, my mom insisted that she needed to 'air out the Tamaki,' and drag me on errands with her or something. But the best part of it was I had no human reaction with anyone but my parents and Mirio, if I could just physically be with him this would be one-hundred percent perfect, without it was around eighty-five percent perfect.

A look of concern fell on his face. "What's wrong Tamaki? Isn't this great!"

"I- I just don't want to deal with people again," I looked away from my phone.

"But you want to deal with me right~!" I looked back to see his goofy smile, he was just so cute! It made me smile again.

"Miro, I haven't considered you as people in years! If I did I wouldn't have been willing to call you!" I laughed, he started laughing as well.

We stayed like that just laughing when that died down we just smiled at each other until my blatter decided that I needed to move immediately.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day thinking about this thing actually ending, and finally being able to be with my boyfriend, to hold him, to cuddle him, to kiss him... on anxious, depressed, pessimistic side of me that never fails to make itself known, was telling me how I'll never get around to finish writing my novel and how I'll have to deal with crowded spaces and people and crowds back in the real world, the existing lack of solitude that came with dorming, but I kept pushing myself to think about Mirio. I didn't know how I felt about it so I grabbed my poetry journal and started writing, I put my pen down and looked at the time, it was almost two, which wasn't that late for me in quarantine world but I knew that I should try to go to bed, and get myself on some form of normal sleep schedule because if this is over chances are school will start up again soon. So I got ready for bed and turned on the tv in my room, in a mostly vain attempt to keep out the intrusive thoughts, as I tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**Mirio's POV**

* * *

I woke up bright and early with a smile on my face, today this nightmare ends, finally get to leave my house, I finally get to be with Tamaki, Just the thought makes me squeal with excitement.

I wanted to run over to his apartment right away but I knew that he wouldn't be up for ~hours~! Instead, I tried to cook breakfast, one of the many things I tried to learn, emphasis on tried! I can now make mostly unburnt scrambled eggs with very little shell mixed in!

I finished my eggs and got dressed and did my hair, and it wasn't even eight yet! I just wanted to be with my Tamak, but he sleeps so late! I pouted and paced the apartment wondering what I could do, I've done everything I could do in my apartment multiple times already!

My mom came out of her room to get ready for work. "Honey, why don't you go out for a run, to get rid of some of that excess energy," she suggested putting up a pot of coffee.

"That's a good idea! Thanks, mom!" I changed into workout clothes, put on my headphones, and started my cardio playlist.

Once I got outside I just started running I didn't pay attention to where I was running it felt so good to run without a mask! Eventually, I found myself stopping, at Tamaki's building. I looked at the time it was eight twenty-four, still too early! I went back to randomly running and ended up back at Tamaki's to more times! It was almost nine. Ok so if I run back home and shower then walk back here it would take...urg, I hate math! But it would have to be some reasonable time, still, before he wakes up but it would it wouldn't be too early! Hopefully! I just need to be with him.

I arrived back at his apartment a ten-twelve, I knocked, knowing that I wouldn't get a response, his parents would probably be at work, hopefully, they're homophobic and don't know we're dating, Lucky there was no response, so I let myself in. He gave me a spare key a long time ago, so I was able to get in, but even if I didn't have a key I could use my quirk to reach through the door to unlock it, it would not be the first time, I forget to bring my keys more often than I care to admit!

I went straight to Tamaki's room and went in as quietly as I could. I sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at his peaceful sleeping face in the dimly lit room, which brought a smile to mine. I wanted to wake him so I could be with him, but I also wanted to watch him sleep, that's not creepy right? I gently brushed away a lock of his long messy hair off his face. I started stocking his hair. Soon he groaned and opened his eyes slightly.

"Mirio?" he mumbled.

"Yea, Tamaki, I couldn't wait to see you so I just came over! I'm sorry I woke you, I needed to touch you..." I realized what I just said as it came out of my mouth, "not like that- I mean not like tough you touch you just-" he put his figure to my lips, his way of telling me to stop talking, which was good because I didn't know how I would make those words work, my boyfriend's the one that's good with words, not me! He sat up and curled up around me. I .turned towards him, having him lay more on my chest, and held him with both of my arms. He brought his face close to mine asking for a kiss, which I happily gave him. It felt magical just having my lips against his! Eventually, he pulled away.

"You're the one thing I missed during quarantine," he whispered, "I liked everything else about it I just missed you, when you told me it was ending I didn't know how to feel so I wrote a poem, but now I know that I'm glad it's over," with that he nuzzled back against my chest. He didn't share his poem! I love his poems, they're so sweet and well written, I know that he doesn't think that their that good but they are!

"Can I hear it?"

"Can't we just stay like this for a little bit longer?" he pleated, and I couldn't say no to him. For long. As much as I love holding him I couldn't stop thinking about this mystory poem, soon I just couldn't take it.

"can I please hear the poem now?" it was my turn to plea now. And he caved. And untangled himself and grabbed his notebook and turned on the light. I was so excited to hear finally hear it.

He sat on my lap and leaned onto me as he read

"The end,  
Is almost  
upon us.

On to the new,  
Which is  
More of the old.

But,  
The current  
Is happy.  
The current  
Is safe.

But I long,  
To see more,  
Than just  
your face.

I miss,  
Your gentle touch.  
To be engulfed  
In your arms,  
Once more.

It would bring  
A feeling,  
Of pure delight.

All that I,  
Have now,  
To remind me  
Of your beauty,  
Is  
A face,  
On a screen.

But though the screen,  
I can not reach.  
I can not touch.  
I can not feel.

Even though,  
I enjoy  
The now.  
And all,  
of its solitude.

In a way,  
I am happy,  
That  
It is done.  
Just  
So I  
Can be  
With you."

I felt all warm and fuzzy knowing that he prefers being with me over his people free solitude. "I love you, Tamaki," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Mirio," with that he tilted his head back towards my face, for another kiss.

* * *

**AN**

* * *

I am Tamaki,  
I love the solitude of being quarantined, the time between it starting and classes starting up again was practically heaven to me.  
The poem was written by me if you like it check out my other poems in my poetry book!  
There will be more quarantine related chapters.  
If you like what your reading please follow/favorite if you haven't already! And let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome.


	10. Mirio's poem (fluff)

AN  
This is an in quarantine story

* * *

I woke up in a good mood thinking about the love poem Tamaki wrote me last night. he's always righting me these really pretty poems for me. I wish I could do something romantic like that! Sometimes It feels like he's the one holding this relationship together, especially since we're in quarantine I can't give him the cuddles that he always wants! I pouted thinking about all of that.

Wait! Why can't I write him a poem! Even if I can't do it at least it will give me something to do! It hasn't even been two weeks and I'm so bored! Plus how hard can it be? I've never actually written one before, but it can't be that hard! I got ready for the before sitting back down at my desk,

Ok so how do you write a poem? Tamaki makes it look so easy! He just takes out his notebook and a pencil and pretty words come out. I guess I'll try that.

I grabbed a pencil and some paper and just stared at the blank page. Now what? Maybe google can tell me. I went to my laptop and typed "how to write a love poem" into the search engine. Ok so I should talk about how he makes me feel, our firsts, but don't be sappy! The more I look up the more lost I get. I guess it really is that hard, But I will write him a poem! I started simple:

**Tamaki  
I love you  
**  
Ok, this is good I need more.

**I love you more than  
any anyone can love someone**

No that doesn't work. I crossed it out

**Like no one else  
That I have ever loved before** Ok, that's better I'll keep those. I guess that I go on to the next stanza? What do I write now? What do I like about him? I like everything about him! His smile I can write about his smile!

**I love your  
Smile**

Ok that's good**  
You don't smile enough  
It's rare and beautiful  
Like those blue butterflies you're always looking for.**

Yea that's good, he loves those all butterflies but the blue ones are his favorite, he thinks that they're lucky. He's really cute like that, he's always cute even when he's nervous and I hold him to make him feel better. I can write about that!

**When you're nervous like you usually are**  
I guess that line can work****

**And I hug you and  
You pull yourself closer to me**  
I love it when he does that! I think this is getting easier!  
**  
It makes me happy cuz  
I know that I'm  
Helping you feel better.**  
Yea that's good! I probably should end this****

**You're the best thing that has ever happened to me  
You make me really happy  
You make my heart happy**  
Much better.

Yea that's really cute! I know its nowhere good as his, his has punctuation and the line breaks really mean things but I hope he likes it anyway! Now I just have to wait for him to wake up, I looked at the time it was almost ten I was working on that for over three hours! Even so, I still have to wait for my night owl to get up. I hate waiting.

* * *

Eventually, I felt my phone buzz, it was Tamaki telling me that he was up! I sent him a video call request right away.

He picked up and I couldn't help but smile as his face apaired on my screen. "I have something I want to show you!" I was so excited.

"What is it Mirio?" he asked.

"I wrote you a poem! Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course I do, but you don't like writing."

"I don't but you're always writing them for me and I wanted to show you that I love you too! Let me get the paper," I spoke excitedly as I walked to my room.

"Tamaki  
I love you  
Like no one else  
That I have ever loved before

I love your Smile  
You don't smile enough  
It's rare and beautiful  
Like those blue butterflies you're always looking for I wish I could see  
It more your smile  
It always makes me  
Smile too.

When you're nervous like you usually are  
And I hug you and  
You pull yourself closer to me  
It makes me happy cuz  
I know that I'm  
helping you feel better. You're the best thing that happened to me  
You make my heart happy."

"I know it's not that good," I admitted, before looking back at the screen. He one of his rare full smiles.

"It's perfect Mirio," he told me.

"But it's nothing like yours! Yours are so much better than mine!" I wined.

"It's perfect because you made it even though you don't like writing," he gently told me.

* * *

**AN**

* * *

Mirio's poem was written by me If you like what you're reading please follow and favorite if you haven't already. Feel free to tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	11. Midnight Comforting(fluff hurtcomfort)

AN

* * *

This is NOT a smut chapter. I repeat this is NOT a smut chapter. This chapter is rated pg13 and barely that. You'll understand the need for this warning later.

* * *

I bolted up in bed, hyperventilating, drenched in my own sweat. It was just a nightmare, calm down Mirio get it together! But it was so realistic so scary, Tamaki's still alive nothings wrong he's safe. I turned on the light, took a few deep breaths trying to calm down, but I couldn't get those images out of my head. I looked at the time it was almost twelve on a Saturday night, it's late but he's probably still up, I grabbed my phone and called my night owl.

"Mirio? What are you still doing up?" I started crying tears of relief at the sound of his voice. "Wha-what's wrong? Speak to-to me is ev-everything ok?" I realized how stupid this was, calling him in the middle of the night about a bad dream like a child crawling into their parents' bed. And he stated stuttering he doesn't really stutter much when talking to me anymore!

"I-it's nothing! I had a bad dream that's all!" I tried to brush it off, trying to make him feel less anxious.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," he told me, he knew me long enough to know when I was lying then he stuttered so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "Wo-would you like me-e to co-ome over?" I couldn't believe my ears. He asked if I wanted him to come over in the middle of the night. I didn't want to bother him but the rapid beating of my heart made me say yes. "O-open your wi-indow, I-I'll fly over," with that he hung up. he was still stuttering! A lot! what have I done! Now not only do I feel scared from my dream I also feel bad for making him feel bad! I did what I could with shaky hands I opened my window feeling the warm spring air on my face. I sat down on my bed and waited. Soon on duck wings, Tamaki flew up to my window and climbed in he pulled the wings against his back but didn't get rid of them.

He sat down right next to me, curled up against my side, put his hands over mine, as he wrapped one of his wings around me. "Mirio, I'm here, what's wrong?" his voice was calming and gentle, just like I make mine when I comfort him, even when he was drenched is anxiety sweat. I looked over to see his beautiful face, with his eyes, filled worry.

Since he came all the way over I couldn't not tell him even if it was embarrassing! "I know this is silly but I had a nightmare, we were pro heroes and I saw you get killed by a villain and I couldn't do anything... but watch..." I started crying again. He wiped away my tears.

"Everything's fine, it was just a dream, I'm right here, and I always will be here whenever you need me. Just like you are whenever I need you."

"I'm afraid to go back to sleep, I'm afraid that I'll have another nightmare," I admitted, He was the only one I felt comfortable being vulnerable around, with him, I don't always need to be positive and brave all the time.

"Wo-would you like me-e to spend the-e night with y-you?" he was bright red, when he whispered the next part, "sha-aring the-e bed with yo-ou?" he was being very forward, it was weird but kinda nice. I nodded. We've had a lot of sleepovers but we never shared a bed before! Plus my bed is only twin-sized.

"But what will we do in the morning? I don't think our families would be very happy."

"You wake up really early so when you wake up, you can wake me, I brought duck jerky and left my bedroom window open I can fly back, and no one would suspect a thing." he took a bag of jerky out of his pocket and placed it on my desk. He stopped stuttering! His anxiety went down a little!

"You have this whole thing planed out!" I laughed.

"I wanted to do this for a while" he looked away, his voice was barely a whisper, "I just never had a reason..."

"I would have said yes if you asked. You're the best boyfriend ever!" I told him, this made him squirm and blush, he can't take a compliment it was just so cute, but I wish he could he really could to it might help with his self-esteem issue. I let out a yawn, I looked at the clock it was almost one, I don't think I was ever up this late!

"Tired?" He yawned back, I nodded. He got up to turn off the lights, so the only light came from the open window. I lay down on my side in bed pushing myself against the wall so to leave room for Tamaki, who I watched awkwardly crawled in next to me. He lay on his side looking at me, we were really close together. I hesitantly draped my arm over him. I know I was blushing, but he was too he scooched a bit closer to me and I wrapped my arm completely around him, and my other arm under the pillow under his head. I moved a little bit away from the wall, closer to he did the same thing, putting one arm over me, holding me and squeezed the other under my armpit.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked, my voice was just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yea," with that I moved over the small distance between our faces and gently pressed my lips against his, just for a second before pulling back. Completely at peace I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Tamaki sleeping peacefully in the early morning sunlight, there was a bit of drool hanging down from his mouth and his long hair fell onto his face. I thought that I was still dreaming before I remembered the events of last night! I can't believe that he's really here in my bed sleeping next to me! I gently whipped away the drool and pushed away a lock of his hair from his face. I really really didn't want to wake him. It's really rare to see him this peaceful but I had to wake him so he could go back to his house so we wouldn't get in trouble.

"Tamaki?" I whispered as I gently shook his shoulder, he muttered something that I couldn't make out. "Tamaki?" I whispered again and shook him a little harder, his eyes slowly flickered open reveling his perfect dark indigo eyes. He smiled at me and muttered my name. "You need to go back to your room, I don't want you to get in trouble." he just curled up into me. "Tamaki!" I laughed trying to sit up but when I tried to free my arm from under him it was so asleep that it was completely numb! But me sitting up was enough to get him up.

"I know you're tired but still it's getting late for being up early!" I was starting to get worried I looked at my clock it was a bit after seven-thirty, which is much later than I usually sleep, but still earlier than anyone in my family wakes up on a Sunday.

"Kiss me Mirio?" he requested, half-consciously. This is the first time he ever directly asked me to kiss him, normally he brings his head close to mine and lets me close the gap. Because he asked I couldn't say no. He could ask me to do just about anything and I'd do it if he asked me directly. I was more than happy to give him a quick kiss. But then he wrapped his arms around me. And kissed me again, I had to pull away, then he tried adding tongue! Which we never did before!

"Are you ok Tamaki?" I asked in shock, he was never this bold. Ever!

"Wa-wait I'm awake thi-is time!?" I nodded, and he turned bright red and curled into the fetal position rocking back and forth slightly.

"What's wrong? And what do you mean this time?" I gently put my awake hand on his shoulder.

"I-I've had dreams where this happens, I tho-ought this wa-as one of them..."

I moved my hand to under his chin making him face me, but he refused to look me in the eye, "It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong, why don't you fly back to your apartment, get some sleep and come over this afternoon and we'll talk about it then."

He nodded and without looking at me he hastily ate some jerky sprouted wings, but I spoke before he flew away. "I actually kinda didn't mind how you kissed me," I was stumbled over my words, and I'm sure that I was blushing, I knew that he was!

* * *

AN

* * *

This ended up being longer than I expected, it's the longest one so far  
If you like what your reading, please favorite and follow if you haven't already!  
Feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter/story, constructive criticism is always welcome!


	12. The Poem Mix-up

AN

* * *

You may have noticed that I didn't put a story type label on this chapter, that is because I don't quite know what to categorize this as, probably fluff, but it is definitely not angst and no content warnings are necessary.

In this chapter they're like thirteen.

* * *

"Today we're going to start our unit of poetry, I want to get a baseline of where everyone is, for the next hour I want you all to write a poem, then we'll all share. Your poem could be any format and can be about anything you want; some people find poetry a good way to express feelings that they can't otherwise put into words."

I looked around the room for inspiration, and my eyes landed on my best friend, Mirio, we've been friends for years, but I've been feeling weird around him. He's my best friend, but I keep wondering: what if he could be more? Maybe sensei was right, and I could write a poem to figure it out, I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and just started writing. Writing poems just felt natural, my subconscious flowed freely onto the paper, this is actually very relaxing.

You are my friend,  
That much is true.  
But what is this feeling  
That I feel around you?

You always make me happy,  
You always care.  
And I know  
That you'll always be there.

The way you act,  
Is so pure and true.  
You never pretend  
To be anyone but you.

You are my friend,  
And I love you so.  
But are there other feelings  
Hidden deep down below?

The concept of us,  
Always seems to climb.  
Up in my mind  
Time after time.

Too often it occurs,  
Too often it stays.  
To be a fleeting thought  
Must be more than a phase.

The more I think,  
The more it becomes clear.  
I can not deny  
My feelings that lay here.

I looked down at what I wrote, and my heart started to race, is this really how I feel about Mirio? I know I did this so I could figure out how I feel but now that I know I can't tell him what will he think of me? What if this destroys our friendship? I don't have anyone else. I can't share this with him, let alone the rest of the class I looked at the clock, how much time do I have left? I just started writing

What do I write?  
What do I do?

The clock  
Goes tick,  
The clock  
Goes tock.

Time is passing.

And I don't' know  
What to write.  
And I don't know  
What to do.

Time is passing.  
And I have  
Nothing.

Nothing to present.  
Nothing to share.

All I have  
Is this. This stream  
Of conscience.  
This stream  
Of thought.

This poem,  
Is of nothing.  
This poem,  
Is done.

I guess I'd be ok with the rest of the class hearing this, even though it's not very good.

"Ok, class it's time to share," I watched my classmates go up to the front of the room one by one reading their poems. None of them very good, they lacked inspiration, not like mine had any either. A few people, Mirio included, started out with "roses are red, violets are blue." Eventually it was my turn. I grabbed the paper from my desk and nervously walked to the front of the room, my heart was thumping in my ears and started shaking at the thought of having to read in front of the class.

"Amajikii-san, I know that you have trouble reading out loud and your stutter," I hung my head as she pointed it out, "is bad for reading poems, would you like to go back to your seat and have me to read it for you?" I hate being singled out and treated differently for my disabilities, but I really didn't want to read aloud, so I gave her the page and she started reading as soon as I sat down.

"You are my friend,  
That much is true. But what is this feeling  
That I feel around you?"

Panic set is as I realized that I handed her the wrong poem. My heart was pounding in my ears as I tried to muster up the courage to stop her, but then it was too late. I buried my head in my arms on my desk and toned tried to toon out the world, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow me whole, as I fell into such an anxiety spiral that I couldn't make out what everyone was saying, luckily the day was over after everyone read their poems.

As soon as the bell rang, I felt a hand on my elbow, it was Mirio's. I couldn't look him in the eyes, I was terrified at what he might say.

"Was that poem about me?" he asked, his normally energetic voice was more of a gentle whisper. I simply nodded afraid to speak.

"I think I feel the same way about you, Tamaki," he scratches the back of his neck, he sounded nervous but wore his ever-present big smile. "I was just worried about how you'd react..." he chuckled awkwardly, "It was really brave of you to show that poem, Tamaki."

"I me-ent to sha-are thi-is one." I stuttered, handing him the other poem.

"Even if it was just a mix-up, I'm glad it happened, because I get to ask you out," his voice was regaining some of its usual robustness, "So Tamaki, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Y-yea," I looked at him and saw the happiness in his big blue eyes, and he gingerly took my hand and I knew I made the right decision.

* * *

**AN**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!  
Please follow/favorite if you haven't already!  
Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
Constructive criticism is welcome.

(You no idea how much joy I get from someone following/favoriting/commenting on my work.)


	13. What now?

AN

this is the prequel to the chapter "Not as Brave as you"

* * *

It was lunch and as usual, I was sitting with Mirio and Hadou. They were talking about something I didn't really care about, I couldn't focus on the conversation I was overwhelmed by I don't quite know what, but it's been happening for almost a week. I try not to, but I find myself constantly staring at Mirio. it makes me calm and happy and of course anxious but only because it is all so confusing! And when he laughs it's like everything is right in the world for that moment, a feeling that I only feel around Mirio. He's my best friend, and maybe my only real friend.

"Hey, Anijinki! Are you even paying attention!" she huffed, bringing me out of my head.

"I-I uh-um uh yea" I stuttered, pretending nothing was wrong, I brought my attention to my lunch so I couldn't answer any more questions.

"Relax Nejiri," Mirio gave me a reassuring smile that made my heart race, but not in an anxiety attack way, "You know he gets like that sometimes, it's just how he is." I looked up at him and felt that calm and happy feeling again.

I finished eating quickly in hopes of going back to the classroom and trying to sort this out in a poem, but as usual, my anxiety delayed me doing that. It made me run through simulations of the worst possible reactions I could get for leaving. Eventually, I was able to nervously head back to the classroom.

When I got there, I looked at the clock, I had around ten minutes before people start coming back from the Lunch Rush and another fifteen before class starts. I hoped that would be enough time. I got out a pencil and my poetry journal, and let my feeling flow onto the paper, not fully aware of what I was writing before I actually wrote the words.

_What is this feeling,  
All warm and new?  
What is this feeling,  
Always centered around you?_

_I don't know  
What to think,  
I don't like things that are new._

_But I like this feeling.  
How I feel around you.  
But the feeling is scary, But only because  
It is new._

_What is this feeling,  
Always centered around you?  
My heart starts racing.  
But this time,  
For once, it feels nice._

_For  
When I'm around you, I feel safe and secure,  
Something else that is new._

_What is this feeling,  
All warm and new?  
But what can I say,  
Except that I love you?_

Except that I love you, I started at the last line as I consciously processed what my subconscious just told me. I'm in love with Mirio, I'm in love with my best friend. What do I do now? I folded my arms on my desk dropped my head on top of them. Now what? I can't tell him how I feel what if he doesn't feel the same way then I'll lose him as a friend and if Hadou had to choose between us she'd pick Mirio. There is no way he'd return my feelings, why would anyone like me, I'm just a mess of anxiety and depression! He doesn't know that I like boys, my parents don't even know that I like boys, I don't know how any of them would react and with Mirio I don't know if he likes boys, he never talked about girls in that way but he never talked about boys in that way either! This is a disaster I have all of these feelings and I can't tell anyone or I'll lose my best friend. I have to just keep all of these feelings to myself or I'll lose Mirio as a friend all together and I can't have that I need to have him in my life in some way. So, I just can't tell him or-

My rumination was interrupted by the sound of Mirio asking if I was ok. And I just had to tell him that everything was fine, pretending that him caring, didn't make me feel all warm and fuzzy. I internally groaned at the fact that I'm going to have to hold in these feelings indefinitely.

* * *

**AN**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!  
Please follow/favorite if you haven't already!  
Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
Constructive criticism is welcome.

(You no idea how much joy I get from someone following/favoriting/commenting on my work.)


	14. The shot

**AN**

**CW: self h rm and it's scars**

I'm making Tamaki a trans-man in this chapter because I can. I am transmasculine myself and have been on Testosterone(which, in the community, is just called T). I don't exactly know why but you're not supposed to start T before the age of 15, but you can be on puberty blockers that prevent assigned sex puberty from happening.

* * *

I woke up a little after ten, looked at my phone to see my boyfriend's usual good morning text, this time it was also a happy birthday text. My face lit up as my groggy mind remembered that today was my birthday, my fifteenth birthday, and the day I finally get to start T. Due to the fact that my endocrinologist was on vacation this week, I was going to give myself the shot. I had everything I needed, well except Mirio, I wanted him to be here for this milestone, and he wanted to be there as well. As I got ready for the day, I texted him saying that I was up and ready for him to come over. My parents were out getting things set up for the party they were throwing for me with my extended family that evening. They always do something elaborate, and I always hate it, there are too many people focusing on me.

Soon there was a knock at the door and when I answered it I was attacked with a hug. "How's my favorite birthday boy doing?" he asked, giving me a quick kiss, making me blush as he came into the apartment.

"It's good but much better now that you-u're here," I avoided eye contact as my face went red and my anxiety spiked. I can't believe I just said that.

He noticed my unease so he posed like All Might, and tried to mimic his voice as he said: "because I am here!" making us both laugh, no one else knows how to relax me with a joke like he can, he always knows just what to say.

He pulled my small prepubescent body into a hug, I hugged back, resting my head on his chest, I felt at peace, which is not something I often feel, but I always feel that way when he's holding me, it's like the world, and all my worries just melt away. Eventually, he let go. I looked up and got lost in his deep blue eyes that I almost didn't hear him asking about my shot.

"Yeah, the stuff's in the kitchen," I remembered, snapping out of my trance.

* * *

I sat down at the table with the syringe, the serum, a Band-Aid, and an alcohol wipe. Mirio was sitting right next to me. Thi-is goes in my thi-igh, so I-I'm going to roll up my sho-orts," my nervous stutter was back, this was one of the few things that I didn't fully think through beforehand, nervously, I watched Mirio for a response.

"Ok, if you're ok with it so am I," blushing slightly, he gave me one of his big smiles, a sincere one, not the one that he keeps plastered on his face. I nodded as I grabbed the bottom of my shorts and rolled them up, stopping once I reached my boxers, not quite knowing how to continue, I only needed about five more centimeters to get to the right spot. Blushing I took a deep breath as I rolled them back as well, allowing him to see the bunched up garment, and more thigh than any non-medical personal has seen since I was little.

Next, it was time for the serum. We both worked trying to get the serum into the syringe, even though it took a lot longer and was a lot harder than I thought it would, it was fun because we were doing it together, Mirio made a lot of funny faces while trying. Once done I ripped open the wipe and wiped the part of my thigh where I'm supposed to make the injection. I held up the syringe went to put the needle in me, but I stopped about four centimeters from my skin. I couldn't do it. I laid it down on the table careful that the needle didn't touch anything. I really wanted to do this I wanted to be on T, but I could not do that final step. My heart rate and anxiety spiked.

I felt a tear run down my face as my gentle giant grabbed my hands, "what's wrong Tamaki?" his voice was full of worry, despite him trying not to sound that way so I wouldn't get more anxious. More tears joined the first as I freed one of my hands and grabbed my covered arm, I didn't need to lift the sleeve for either of us to know what was under it. I pushed it up anyway, revealing the scars that it hid. I brushed my fingers over them, feeling the slightly raised skin from when I had a blade indent it.

"It's bee-en almost a ye-year," I whispered.

He knew what I was referring to, it has been almost a year since I last self-harmed. My boyfriend was one of the few people that knew about that bad coping mechanism, he found out a few years ago. He was the one who got me to stop. I always wore long sleeves, even in the summer so no one else would find out. He wasn't smiling, nor did he have any form of goofy expression on his face. He knew this was not something to joke about. He leaned over, picked me up, and put me down on his lap, where our bodies were perpendicular to each other. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. and I rested my head on his shoulder. He gently kissed my forehead and held me while whispering sweet nothings in my ear until the tears stopped.

"I-I know it's different bu-ut I'm afraid, what if the pain free-els goo-good?" the last part was barely audible.

"It won't," his voice was soft and gentle, yet firm and full of confidence. I wish I had his level of confidence about, well, anything, "you're different now, you're stronger now, and this has a good purpose, you've been waiting for this day for like forever!"

"Mirio?" I asked meekly, "can you give me the shot?"

"Of course!" he responded, with a sincere smile. He paused for a second, "how do I do that?" he laughed, despite the situation, a small smile appeared on my face, he's always so eager to please even when he has no idea how.

"You just need to stick me with the needle in this area, and slowly push down the top so the T goes into me," I rolled my shorts back up and rubbed the area on top of my outer thigh, "we probably should get another wipe to disinfect it again," Mirio, immediately put me back in the other chair, and got up to get it, despite having no idea where it was, he's more comfortable searching for things in my house than I am. "The wipes are in the draw to the right of the stove," I directed.

He got one and opened it. Then he paused, blushing, "Why don't you do this part," he gave an awkward laugh. I started blushing when I realized where he would be touching. I nodded and wiped the area.

"So I just shove this into you?" he questioned.

"Ye-eah."

"Ready?" he asked, syringe about three centimeters from my leg, I nodded and he pushed it in, slowly trying to make it hurt less, but it had the opposite effect, but if I'm going to be a pro hero,

I'd have to be used to pain.

"So I push this thing down?"

"Yeah, just don't push too hard, or you might break the syringe, the testosterone will take a while to come out."

As he did, I felt it go up and down my leg. It was an odd unpleasant feeling. Eventually, it was done, it hurt as he pulled out the needle, and I put the bandage on. It didn't feel good like that blade did.

"How do you feel?" he smiled at me.

I smiled back, I was officially on T. Mirio giving me my first T-shot was the best birthday present I could have asked for. "Perfect," I whispered. I got up and brought my face close to his, I never have to confidence to give him a kiss so that was how I asked for one. He answered while pulling me into a hug. Everything was just perfect.

* * *

**AN**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!  
Please follow/favorite if you haven't already!  
Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
Constructive criticism is welcome.

(You no idea how much joy I get from someone following/favoriting/commenting on my work.)


End file.
